


Выбирай

by Gierre, HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 17





	Выбирай

Растрепанные волосы Гарри отчасти закрывали обзор, но даже так видеть его, сидящего на полу, склонившего голову, было приятно. Маленькая победа, первая из многих впереди. Достаточно было взять правильного заложника.

От женщины, которая стояла рядом с Гарри, окутанная кольцами Нагини, пользы явно было больше, чем от тех, кого Волдеморт вытаскивал до нее. Если дело касалось выполнения приказов Дамблдора, Гарри становился потрясающе жесток и не высовывался, даже когда Пожиратели накрыли целый выводок рыжеволосых предателей крови.

— Палочку, — приказал Волдеморт, носком ботинка приподнимая голову врага за подбородок.

Гарри вытащил палочку и бросил в сторону. Волдеморт проследил за ней взглядом — она упала совсем рядом с Нагини и женщиной.

— Глупо, — заметил он, подошел к палочке и оттолкнул дальше, чтоб избежать ненужных сцен. У него был план, и он не собирался серьезно отступать от него.

Вернувшись на место, к сидящему на полу Гарри, Волдеморт продолжил:

— Ты будешь делать все, что я говорю. Дернись, и она умрет. Нагини, покажи нашему гостю еще раз, что произойдет, если он будет плохо себя вести.

Кольца Нагини сжались, и женщина захрипела, пытаясь вдохнуть. Змея отпустила ее почти сразу, но Волдеморт заметил, как напряглись лежащие на полу ладони Гарри. Женщина была дорога ему. Она работала в Министерстве, забралась высоко по шаткой карьерной лесенке Отдела Магического Правопорядка, Люциус говорил, что ей пророчили большое будущее. Увы, оно исчезло в тот миг, когда она попала в эту комнату.

— Я расскажу тебе все, что нужно, — сказал Гарри, не поднимая головы, потому что ему велено было смотреть в пол.

— Мне ничего не нужно рассказывать, — ответил Волдеморт. — Ты должно быть подумал, что от тебя мне нужна информация? Тайны сопротивления Дамблдора? Секреты Аврората? Глупости, Гарри, мы так давно знакомы. Ты знаешь, что мне нужно.

— Тогда убей меня, и закончим с этим.

— Убить? Разумеется, я убью тебя. Вопрос в том, убью ли я ее вместе с тобой. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтоб она умерла.

— Нет. Пожалуйста.

— Отлично, в таком случае ты будешь делать то, что я говорю, а когда все закончится — она уйдет отсюда живая и невредимая.

— Хорошо.

Удивляясь поразительной глупости молодого аврора, Волдеморт направил палочку на его шею и приказал:

— Поднимись на колени.

Теперь палочка упиралась в шею Гарри. Мгновенье отделяло его от смерти. Не слова — мысль. Наконец-то жизнь Избранного была в руках Волдеморта, и он собирался растянуть мгновение. Умрет Гарри Поттер — умрет надежда сопротивления. Дамблдор стар, никто не пойдет за ним после того, что стало с Хогвартсом. Министерство держится лишь потому, что Волдеморту это выгодно. Реальной угрозой был Гарри, вернее — символ, идея, и когда она умрет, останется забрать себе мир и наслаждаться победой.

Свободной рукой Волдеморт расстегнул пуговицу на брюках, предчувствуя эффект. Женщина — как же ее звали? — несколько раз дернулась в тугих кольцах Нагини. Гарри Поттер сохранил самообладание — побледнел и только.

— Все будет интереснее, чем я рассчитывал, — сказал Волдеморт, отпуская брюки, которые мягко стекли на пол, напоследок пощекотав кожу.

Челюсть Гарри видимо напряглась, губы превратились в тонкую линию. Волдеморт усилил нажим палочки и шепнул:

— Надеюсь, ты умеешь сосать, иначе у твоей подруги возникнут проблемы.

Гарри набрал полную грудь воздуха, прежде чем протянуть вперед руку. Она видимо дрожала, а когда он коснулся члена, Волдеморт почувствовал неприятный липкий холод. Но даже это неудобство не могло уменьшить удовольствие от мысли, что враг повержен. Враг стоит на коленях. Враг полностью в его власти.

— Продолжай, — приказал Волдеморт.

Рука согрелась от медленных движений, для которых напрашивалось непривычное слово — нежные. Волдеморт видел сосредоточенное напряжение на лице Гарри, и оно заводило сильнее движений.

— Быстрее.

Гарри усилил темп, но даже теперь действовал аккуратно. Женщина была очень, очень дорога ему. Волдеморт решил, что скажет Гарри о ее судьбе до того, как убьет. Чтобы посмотреть на то, как изменится лицо. Чтобы навсегда запомнить момент полного триумфа.

— Самое время открыть рот, — сказал Волдеморт, хватая Гарри за волосы. Палочка все еще была возле его шеи, под ухом. Они были так близко друг к другу, что Волдеморт слышал частое дыхание и ощущал быстрый пульс под пальцами.

— Посмотри мне в глаза, — приказал он, рукой направляя голову Гарри.

Их взгляды встретились, Гарри медленно направил член в рот, коснулся языком, губами, подался вперед, погружая его глубже.

— Отлично, — шепнул Волдеморт, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Он знал, что еще долго будет вспоминать этот вид. — Продолжай.

Когда он открыл глаза через несколько секунд, глаза Гарри были закрыты. Он быстро двигал теплой рукой по скользкому от его слюны члену, и подавался навстречу, помогая губами. Закрытые глаза были расслаблены, рот раскрыт так широко, что член проходил до самой глотки. Волдеморт редко обращался к таким наказаниям, еще реже искал удовольствие в постели, но достаточно было один раз взглянуть на это лицо, чтобы понять, что стоящий на коленях мужчина испытывает не меньше удовольствия, чем он сам.

— Открой глаза, — тихо сказал Волдеморт.

Глаза открылись, в них мелькнул ужас осознания, но Волдеморт остановил движения Гарри, крепче схватив за волосы.

— Продолжай, — шепнул он, улыбаясь. — Просто продолжай, не думай.

Несмотря на то, что Волдеморт был уверен — слова не подействуют, ужас исчез. Даже рука Гарри перестала дрожать. Он скользнул ей по бедру и обхватил Волдеморта сзади, придвинувшись еще ближе.

Удовольствие, которое получали они оба, длилось еще несколько секунд, пока Волдеморт не прервал Гарри снова, остановив быстрые движения головы. Да, минуту назад он хотел сделать так, чтобы враг захлебывался спермой, униженно валялся на полу, но за одну минуту это желание изменилось. Волдеморт перехватил член, достав его изо рта Гарри, и после нескольких привычных движений кончил ему на грудь.

Гарри продолжал стоять на коленях, уперев руки в бедра, его ноги шатались, взгляд безучастно шарил по полу. Волдеморт наклонился к нему, провел пальцами по губам, которые послушно раскрылись, коснулся языка, потом убрал руку и шепнул:

— Тебе придется выбрать.

Он подошел к палочке, которая валялась в другом конце комнаты, поднял ее и отнес Гарри. Тот часто дышал и не сразу отреагировал, даже когда палочка уже была зажата в его руке.

— Выбирай, — шепнул Волдеморт, разворачивая голову Гарри в сторону зажатой в кольцах змеи женщины.


End file.
